


sandwiches

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clintasha + "Are you going to finish that?" asked by @shesthemuscle</p>
            </blockquote>





	sandwiches

“Are you going to finish that?” Clint asked, eyeing Natasha’s sandwich.

“Yes and even if I wasn’t I’m not going to give it to you.” Natasha replied, barely even glancing at her partner. 

“You’re so mean to me.” Clint pouted. “Here I am, being nothing but an _amazing_  boyfriend, and you won’t even share your sandwich.”

“You do remember that this is my second sandwich because I _shared_  my first one with you and you ate it all.” Natasha said. 

Natasha smirked when she saw Clint blush and look away, obviously remembering this now. 

“Plus this is peanut butter and banana.” Natasha was _sure_  Clint was gagging.


End file.
